


Jacksepticeye Egos x Reader

by PokeTrainerFangirl



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeTrainerFangirl/pseuds/PokeTrainerFangirl





	1. Chapter 1

I never really have inspiration for the Septic egos so if you wanna see someone, request :3


	2. Relax (Henrik von Schneeplstein x Reader)

(Y/N) understood that Henrik was a very busy man; he had been ever since they had met. That didn’t make the days Henrik was working 12 hour shifts to sleep and do another any easier. Henrik always tired to make it up to her by spending extra time with her when he was off though. One of these times, he entered the apartment, exhausted.

“Leibling, I’m home” he called out to (Y/N). Upon hearing that Henrikwas home, (Y/N) rushed over and hugged him.

“Love, it’s so good to see you” (Y/N) said, muffled by his shoulder.

“It’s good to be back” Henrik whispered. (Y/N) gently brought him to the couch so they could sit together.

“Let’s just relax, yes?” (Y/N) asked him.

The two cuddled on the couch , just enjoying being together once more. Henrik relaxed, thinking about just how lucky he was


End file.
